The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea macrophylla, a member of the Hydrangeaceae family, hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Blushing Bride’. This cultivar is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant. The cultivar originated from controlled cross-pollination of Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Veitchii’ (unpatented) by Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Bailmer’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,298) at the University of Georgia, Athens, Ga. in 2001, and was selected from the progeny seedlings of this cross by continued evaluation for reblooming, increased resistance to mildew, and improved leaf and flower characteristics.
‘Blushing Bride’ has been asexually reproduced by softwood cuttings in Athens, Ga. since 2002. The characteristics of the cultivar have been stable and reproduced true to type in successive vegetative generations.
‘Blushing Bride’ is distinguished from its female parent ‘Veitchii’ by its reblooming trait, and from its male parent ‘Bailmer’ by flower color, leaf color, and increased resistance to mildew. ‘Blushing Bride’ has glossy, darker green leaves than ‘Bailmer’. ‘Blushing Bride’ had no mildew in late summer and fall, whereas in side by side comparisons ‘Bailmer’ scored up to 25% mildew leaf infections. ‘Blushing Bride’ has white mophead inflorescences in both non-aluminum and aluminum media, which matured to pale pink and light blue respectively, whereas ‘Bailmer’ produces pink or blue mophead inflorescences respectively. The sterile florets of ‘Blushing Bride’ are mainly double, with two layers of sepals, providing a denser inflorescence than that of ‘Bailmer’ and most other mopheads which have simple florets. The leaves of ‘Blushing Bride’ develop yellow to red autumn color whereas leaves of ‘Bailmer’ senesce green to brown. There are no other reblooming cultivars of Hydrangea macrophylla with white mophead inflorescences known to the inventor.